


Demon Eyes: Oneshot

by KD4bra



Series: Demon Eyes [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KD4bra/pseuds/KD4bra
Summary: He awaits for her at the agreed place. She doesn't come up, but instead a person related to the girl goes in her place."It's fine. She will lead me to her" He thinks. But Vic isn't so easily fooled.
Series: Demon Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Demon Eyes: Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Youtube comments](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Youtube+comments).



> A comment on Youtube detailed a very specific scenario, and a lot of people, myself included, thought it was worth the develop the idea into something more than a simple description.  
> The video was a vocal cover of a Disney song, by the way. Yeah.

The restaurant was buzzing with busy costumers, relishing in the savory food, speaking just as loud enough to be heard by the nearby tables as the soft light of the paper lanterns shined upon their meals, the blinding bulbs of the street lights denoting instead their faces featuring clear need of attention. Everyone was boasting about their success in life, whether that success was recent, as in this week's fruitful deal, or long past its glory days, as in that career defining moment from a decade ago, it didn't matter, what mattered was that they had something to feel important, or rather feel the most important in the table or the tables around them, hence the slightly loud-talking. This was one of those fancy restaurants after all.

And he knew that. The place was built with the upscale zone of the city in mind, the fact that seafood was the exotic food he could get his hands was only a consequence and not cause of is nonstop money-making objective. Then the Japanese aesthetic to match with the blowfish followed, and with plates going for ludicrous prices, the rich people finished the pact with them.

He chuckled at himself. "Them". His brothers loved to put the stupid word "pact" every time they talked about how they took yet another one. They sure we no different than them, and that's what he loved about this. A pact was no difference from a contract, and maybe he wasn't savoring the ink signing their name, their soul forever his, but they were in fact giving him their money, and in their money... Their soul. It was better this way, field action never struck his fancy, so why trick one by one into that archaic ritual if he could just sit and watch how they gave away their corrupted money for some social recognition? The way his brother described the scene always intrigued him, often leading him to fantasize about what he would feel upon seeing a Limbeing giving up its free will for whatever party trick it wanted from his wicked existence. And now, at last, he could realize that fantasy. Not because he precisely wanted it, but because he needed it.

And that brings us here, to his increasingly impatient self. Time, along with many other unsuspected things, was money, and this girl was almost seven minutes past the agreed time. Did something happen? He made sure to work his best persuasive skills on her, even if it was over a phone line, the only tool he had was his tongue and he used it at its best, so why hadn't she showed up yet?  
The wait increased, and so did his doubts. He started to stare very carefully at every figure that entered the building. He was initially worried that said behavior wouldn't sit well on the owner of the establishment, but they didn't seem to notice. He added glancing to the window at is left showing the streets, and not so long after started doing both. The anxiousness almost peaked when a female with strange appearance went through the doors, but upon seeing her face didn't resemble the girl's, he felt almost defeated.  
Confusion, instead, filled him as the discarded girl locked her gaze with his, and started a quick walk towards the table. Dumbfounded, he almost turned around to check if she was indeed looking at him, but the girl never broke her stare, and neither did him.

She sat down in front of him without asking first, so either she was deeply mistaking him for someone else or she was victim of some mental illness. Although he had appeared multiple times in the newspaper, so for someone on the city, let alone this zone in specific, to not recognize him was crazy talk, so in both cases, this woman just escaped from somewhere.

"You Gabriel?" She asked in a slightly raspy voice.

He unconsciously nodded, and regretted after doing so.

"Sorry. There weren't many buses going to this part of the city." She explained, breaking the gaze to survey the rest of the clientele.

" _Of course not. And that's my doing._ " He thought, somehow proud of the statement.  
Being finally freed from the staring contest, he took the time to analyze the Limbeing in front of him. An oversized brown coat covered the entirety of her body, so there wasn't much else to say other than it was poorly treated, with most of the edges already teared, confirming his asylum-escape theory. Her face, on the same hand, was equally misbehaved, with various piercings on her nose, ears and lip. The rest lived to the expectations, with short, poorly cut, hair, and the already demonstrated lack in manners.  
And more examples to come.

"So, " She opened the conversation digging again into his eyes, deeper than before "what do you want?"

He was taken aback yet again. Apparently another deal was supposed to happen tonight in his restaurant. It would be even more amusing if the girl was currently in the same situation with the other part of this woman's affairs.

"My apologies, but I'm sure you've taken me for someone else." He said condescendingly.

"Are you or are you not Gabriel?" She replied, notably frustrated.

" _That's right, she confirmed my name. Why didn't I consider that? Have to focus._ " He thought to himself.

"Yes, of course, but I am not in need of anything you could give me I'm afraid. And who would you be?"

"Try me." She taunted regarding his 'needs', ignoring the other question.

She leaned into his side, hand on her chin and elbow on the table, with smugness that Gabriel did not like.

"Pardon?"

"I said try me. You were waiting for Angela, right? What do you what from her?"

" _The girl. So something did happen. That explains it._ " He thought with a mix of excitement and relief " _Probably they sent this mindless tough-face to protect her, but you, my friend, are related to her,_ " He addressed mentally the person in front of him " _and therefore can lead me to her. You will lead me to her."  
"Everything remains in control._"

"I'm concerned on how are you related to little Angela, miss...?"

"Victoria." She responded slumping in the chair "And don't her 'little', you creep."

"Okay, miss Victoria, it would seem that you somehow learned about my unfinished business with Angela. Regretfully, I don't even know her surname-"

"And you won't get mine, either." She interrupted.

"...And I feel you don't quite grasp the situation of whom you're dealing with." He let out as a threat.

"Gabriel Reed, owner of this place. At least on the Limbo." She paused to softly laugh "'G. Reed'. You guys seriously need to stop with the so-called wordplay names. It's too obvious it's hilarious."

"So it's you." He commented, void of aggressiveness "The Knovval girl. You are one to talk about wordplay names." He said mischievously.

"The Knovval being a demon, still your fault."

"I still don't see why a Limbeing, even under your circumstances, would try to interfere with this."

She shrugged before answering.  
"Let's just say I like to be nosy. Kinda my job here, and, frankly, I don't care about this new angels and demons territory war, but you won't have Angela, pal."

He held the urge to laugh at this reckless idiot.  
"I would expect that after dealing with Victor you learned that the Daenomos doesn't prove useful against us."

"And your point being?"

"I'll put it this way: What, if madam would be so kind to explain, do you plan to do in order to stop me snatching the whereabouts of little Angela out of you?"

"Huh. Not that intimidating but I'll take it, points for avoiding cliches."

"Do you think this is a game? If there is something I'm missing by all means, tell me, because you're just sealing the fact that you won't leave this place alive." He said, desperation already leaking on his tone.

"Well, for starters, did you really know how I killed Victor? Like, the full story? Because you think that not being able to impose the Name Will-Binding on you saves you from the same fate, " She paused, noticing in Victor's eyes how he reviewed the different implications of knowing a demon's name "and that's not the case. Secondly, I have something you want, so killing me is a no-no, so that leaves... Which leads me to think that whoever gives you the information is fucking you up."

" **I** get my information." He spat out, giving up his facade.

"Figures." She said with a bored tone before laughing before saying the inside joke "You have to work on those detective skills, I would've known."

From the other side of the table, Gabriel just kept trying to melt her with his gaze

"This is going nowhere. Let's finish already."  
With that, she suddenly closed her eyes and disappeared, her body burning our of existence from the edges to her core.

Without any patience less, and eager to tear her to pieces without any bystanders, he disappeared in similar fashion, excluding the need to close his eyes. He pretty much had those burning with pure madness.

Upon entering The Red, Gabriel looked around frantically after finding the now red seat in front of him empty. Nothing, other than his restaurant, now a bloody, meaty red mess that barely resembled the same place they were at a moment ago.

"Where are you?!" He demanded with a beast-like growl, his voice matching his now revealed true demon form.  
A red brawny mass with a pair of black, crooked horns stomped his hoofs on the ground, pushing everything out of his way with the two arms attached where his pectorals should be. On the Limbo, customers were getting freaked out by their expensive plates suddenly flying away, crashing in the face of some less fortunate ones.  
"Show yourself!" He screamed again, the rage letting the another pair of arms come out of his back at the same height at the others. The four pair of deep-dark yellow eyes that menacingly glowed on his face now moved to cover each cardinal direction with two optic witnesses ferociously looking for the woman responsible of the boiling rage their owner was experiencing in the moment.

"Okay, okay. I'm here, you idiot." An almost unchanged Victoria, excluding the now white pupils and black sclera, appeared from the kitchen doors "I was just getting a drink. Hah, I wish I could've seen their faces when-" She began with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cup on the other.

"Augh!" The monster roared, a punch with mortal intentions sending Victoria across the room back to the kitchen, bursting through the doors.  
The beast continued with a tantrum that sent everything in his arm range in random directions, creating a few causalities in the Limbo. Not having the woman in his field of view only accomplished an even more furious creature that hoped under every flesh-furniture he flipped, the future corpse he desired to destroy would be there.  
On the kitchen, the detective landed with an "Oof!" on the floor, breaking a few tiles and stopping with a bump on the table fixed to the wall. Less than a meter away from her a bunch of knifes tipped off the table, without her acknowledging them. Instead straightening herself, groaning as her eyes fell on the broken bottle, the golden liquid now faintly damping her coat. Getting up she noticed the perfectly fine glass cup on her hand, and casually threw it in the direction of the noise the demon was causing. To her chagrin, the cup broke barely before touching the damaged door, now noticing the blue flame falling to the ground.

"Sorry." She said wincing "Didn't see you there, pal."

Looking around to check if there were any other humans with soul in the room, she took mental note of the group of blue flames ducking behind the counter, on the far right side of the kitchen.

"Alright." She muttered approaching the barely standing swinging doors "Hey you dickh-!"  
Another punch, not consciously directed at her, send her crashing against the wall.

The hellish creature felt something breaking against his fists, and turned into the direction of the impact. Another oppressive scream.  
"There you are little scum!" Resonated in the room, and two fists were raised, ready to dive straight down on Victoria's stumbling body with full force.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?!" Victoria screamed with anger from the ground to an unseen presence, and a claw grasped her shoulder, other claw forming a blue ball of energy that repulsed the demon across the room in a karmatic manner.

  
"Shit... Took you long enough." She whispered, clearly out of breath.

The claws now revealed the rest of the black tall mass, with a left horned head. The identity, or rather the appearance of the creature was partially concealed by a mask that displayed one half of a happy face with a comically little horn when compared to the other, and the rest of the face was sad in a similarly exaggerated manner.  
The Knovval, now fully revealed, materialized a book out of thin air on his hands and brought closer the Daenomos to the immobilized body of Victoria so that she could read.  
Mustering what energy she had left, a hand was put on the book, and the pages flickered in a rush. On the other end of the room, the rumble started to move, announcing that the time was in a shortage. A faint "fuck" escaped Victoria's lips before the book stopped flickering and showed a page with an illustration of the same demon that put her were she currently was.

"Mavaritia." She began in a voice barely above a whisper, a potent red glow emanating from the enemy filling the room "Greater demon, I hereby recognize your power," She continued, her voice gaining a distortion the more she read "status, and partial immunity to the will-binding spell."

"Partial?!" The monster exclaimed now fully up, ready to charge forward.

"By the power that its granted to that who holds the knowledge of your name."

" **Aaagh!** " The unstoppable force ran at the start of his war cry.

"I seal you here, in the Sea of Red!"  
The Knovval between the two them never quit measuring the distance between the attacker demon and its protege, channeling and releasing the same blue orb for a second time while Victoria closed her eyes and returned to the Limbo.

* * *

When she opened them again, back to their normal color, she was being carried by her police partner.

"Hey, now, put me down." She said with less force than intended.

"Yeah, sure. You can barely talk, Vic." John responded "Glad to see you're awake." He glanced, looking at her eyes for the first time since she left.

She sighed, giving up the possibility of walking on her own.  
"What? Did you think I was going to die or something?"

"More like after getting an arm broken I was expecting you to remain shut up until morning."

"Keep dreaming." She retorted before relaxing and passing out again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I wrote all of this on one sit. Inspiration rush or something.  
> Demon Eyes is a fully fleshed comic script that I haven't drawn yet. This oneshot takes place after the first arc of the story. If this receives some attention, I might as well go ahead and write the story as a novel instead.  
> Also, if you have another demon in mind (or some criticism, for I think this is my most professional but not necessarily best work yet), feel free to leave a comment. I kinda like this seeing an idea and letting it fuel the plot. (P.D.: In said case Demon Eyes won't treat enemy as a one episode thing, this battle was treated as such for the sake of being a oneshot and isn't over yet.)
> 
> Read here if my stupid ass didn't manage to write good exposition:  
> Limbeing - Limbo being - Refers to those who mainly live in the Limbo. Say, humans.  
> Limbo - Our world.  
> Red - The Red Sea - Realm that coexists with the Limbo.  
> Knovval - Know all - Wise demons that can't talk. Holder of the...  
> Daenomos - Daemon nomos (didn't want to copy that hard on the Necronomicon so I took out the 'icon') - Compendium of every demon's name. In Demon Eyes knowing the name of a demon allows you to apply...  
> Name Will-Binding spell - Only fully works on lesser demons, and can do whatever the reader wants, including banishing the demon from the Limbo/Red.
> 
> Things that didn't quite were explained, and some trivia:  
> -Heaven and Hell exist, they just are different from the Limbo.  
> -Limbo and Red aren't different places, rather Red is part of the Limbo.  
> -Demon Eyes is pronounced as Demonized.  
> -Vic is edgy on purpose. I swear.  
> -Vic can't feel pain in Red. He does feels every wound that remains when she returns to Limbo, though.  
> -Only beings with a soul appear as a blue flame in Red.  
> -Vic's body remains in Limbo and moves along. Her vision is still on Red.


End file.
